neofanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Atzekii
Atzekii Ginkoi ("The one cursed to drink blood") is Oliive (Shinsaku)'s neopet and a character in a fanfiction. Born with a tragic past, Atzekii was born to crazed Native Mysterian parents, was taken away from his mother and had his adoptive mother killed by his new adoptive father Zekitsu Shox. Then three years old, he finally found a family on this man's pirate ship, together with Shox' daughter Shashanaru. When later, in a mutiny by the crew, an attempt was made to assasinate Shox as well as his children, Atzekii managed into saving himself and Shashanaru. Driven by revenge, he became the cursed his mother had hatefully wished him to be. Biography Pre-birth A young Native Mysterian girl, Chantico, had been abandoned by her clan for accidentally killing a PetPet, said to bring bad luck. The girl crossed Mystery Island in a desperate attempt to find love, ending up in Geraptiku. The Geraptiku elders prepared for Chantico to become a mistress and then to be killed and eaten, but luckily, she caught the Geraptiku magician's attention. This magician, Naulatikau, promised Chantico to save her if she'd become his mistress. Chantico became his mistress for one night, and then fled to the coast, where she found herself to be pregnant with Naulatikau's child. Childhood After Chantico had given birth to her son, Atzekii, Naulatikau showed up, demanding Chantico to hand over 'his' child. Chantico couldn't refuse, scared by Naulatikau's spiritual powers as magician, but used her own darkest magic to curse Atzekii in her frustration; she cursed him to be drinking blood. It was later revealed Chantico had comitted suicide shortly after Naulatikau's interruption. Naulatikau, however, was later convinced he shouldn't keep the "cursed" child with him, and left Atzekii to die. Luckily, Atzekii was found and rescued by fisherwoman Atlatonin, who started to raise him as her own son. Naulatikau then met pirate captain Zekitsu Shox. Shox had saved a drowning Shenkuu woman, Abiku, from death and had become the fragile, disabled woman's lover. Yet, Abiku was very ill and his ship doctor had done his best. Naulatikau had seen this in his visions and made an offer to Shox: if he would kill Atlatonin and Atzekii, he would receive a medicin to heal Abiku. Shox, forced to act as Naulatikau spoke as his love for Abiku was very strong, quickly took out Atlatonin, horrified over his own deeds. After he received the medicin from Naulatikau, he couldn't bring himself to finish Atzekii, and so adopted the two-year old as his own son. Abiku then gave birth to Shox' daughter Shashanaru, a healthy kid Atzekii saw as his little sister. But then, the ship doctor came to conclude Abiku had been suffering HIV/Aids, causing her to pass away that very night, leaving Shox in eternal grief. Shox tried his best into raising Atzekii and Shasanaru, and so the two became joyful pirate kids, used to sailing all seas and living with the dolphins. However, the crew of Shox' ship, The Silver Koi, had been planning mutiny, which they ultimately performed when Shashanaru was 16 and Atzekii was 18. Lead by Reifuu, they manage to defeat and assasinate Shox, and then attempt to take Shashanaru's life. Atzekiii interrupts them, granting Shashanaru an escape to the sea, and to the nearby beach. Reifuu follows her and tries to shoot her, but is shot by Atzeki while acting. Dying, Reifuu shouts Atzekiii should know about his mother, a "dumb native" raped by his "psycho father", and about Atlatonin, "slaughtered" by Shox. Shox, very close to death, tells Atzekii the truth in his final act. Atzekii then gets back to the coast to search for Shashanaru, but she has fled, leaving him a message in the sand. Years later, Atzekii finally reunites with Shashanaru, but is unable to find back his vibe and become happy. He tells Shashanaru he has to continue his piracy activities, as he was "cursed to drink blood", but she cries and stops him, asking him to stay. Atzekii then agrees in leaving Shashanaru pregnant, so she could have a "last present" from him. Abilities Atzekii is said to be an excellent wielder of swords, performing Japanese sword martial art kendo. Quotes * (to Reifuu): "You will have to pay for taking Shox' life!" * "Yeah, I guess I am this legendary Atzekii, cursed to drink blood, person. It's right." * "I wanna find back this one girl, Shashanaru. It's the most precious thing in my life." * "Shashanaru, sister, baby, you know how I would give the starts to you if they were mine. Yet still, I am to wander, you to stay. I was cursed to drink blood. There's only one thing I could give you, before I leave again." Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Gnorbu Category:Native Mysterian Neopian